A Sailor's Tale
by The Queen of Song
Summary: "Can you speak?" "Yes, I can sing too, would you like to hear?" His gold eyes narrowed, he knew he was treading in dangerous waters. Literally.


Chapter 1 My Jolly Sailor Bold

"Those, those in sufferable, pathetic Guardians!" Bright eyes contrasting against forbidding darkness that seemed to swallow everything in it's path, seemed to burn brighter in his fury. He couldn't stand this, not anymore. He was no longer going to be just a child's tale, he's going to be believed in, wait no he's going to be feared in. No child will ever forget his name, he was Pitch Black, the Boogeyman. His tall lean body manoeuvred itself around his cave, first he needed a plan.

"Hmmm, the guardians are too powerful for me to battle myself" Perhaps if he had an ally, someone he can battle with, who's powers when allied with his can destroy them. But who? No one. With a huff he settled himself down onto the ground, their were many spirits on this earth but few hated the guardians and fewer could actually defeat one. Looking around his cold and unwelcoming home his eyes wandered to a globe. Tsk' he could contain the amount of disdain he felt when he saw all of those lights, not even a flicker. There were even a couple of lights sitting on ocean, must be cabin boys and girls that have set sail.

"Wait" The wheels started to spin in his head, and he got an idea. He knew some, some that was very powerful, although it might take a bit of . . . persuading, he knew just who to go to. He moved straight to his fearling, that were whining and bucking their legs in the air. Lifting his long pale finger to caress one, he cooed.

"Now, now, you'll get yours soon enough, but for now, it looks like we will be taking a trip to the beach"

* * *

Jack looked through the window into Jaime's house and smiled. He was such a sweet kid. Looking up at the moon, his smile slipped away as he floated to the roof of the house.

"If theres something I'm doing wrong, c-can you just tell me what it is? Because I've tried everything and no one ever sees me." It seemed no matter how many time he ask the quieter the moon got.

"You put me here The least you could do is tell me why" His eyes bored into the moon as if he would be able the see the answer he was looking for, but their was nothing, there was always nothing. Turning away sadly, he hopped from roof to roof leaving a trail of frost in his path, he decided to do a bit of exploring.

"I think the coast is in need of some winter breeze"

* * *

Pitch sat on a small boat forged from his black sand. Looking around he saw nothing but water and fog and darkness, 'This is far enough' he thought to himself as he anchored his boat in place. Now all he had to do was call and wait, taking out a book he stole long, long ago, he flipped through the pages and there he found what he was looking for. A poem about a woman and a sailor, 'Go figure.'

"My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, there is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold.

His hair it hangs in ringlets, his eyes as black as coal, my happiness attend him, wherever he may go, from Tower Hill to Blackwall, I'll wander, weep and moan, all for my jolly sailor, until he sails home.

My heart is pierced by Cupid I disdain all glittering gold, there is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold."

And so he read the poem again and again and again, and still no answer.

"Bloody hell how long will this take, I'll be here all week at this rate. God where was I . . . Oh From Tower Hill to Blackwall-" He stop the second he saw movement in the water. 'Was that what I think it was' frantically he searched the water for more movement, then turning he froze. There she was, leaning in his boat with her arms perched on top, looking at him curiously.

"Can you speak?"

"Yes . . . I can sing too, would you like to hear?"

His gold eyes narrowed, he knew he was treading in dangerous waters. Literally. Carefully he nodded his head, keeping a good grip in his sanity knowing fully well what her voice was capable of. Smiling at him she leaned closer "You're not a sailor are you?"

"No I'm not"

"But you want something, don't you?"

"Well what makes you say that?"

"Don't lie, you won't fool me, I can hear a lie when I hear one"

"Alright I do want something from you" At that she smiled, although he knew it was anything but sincere.

"Where did you hear that song?"

"Song? Don't you mean the poem"

She chuckled at him, as if he was some sort of stupid child. He didn't like that. Pitch suddenly stood up, towering over her with his tall frame. He didn't enjoy being mock, and he wasn't going to take it from her. She in response swam back a foot or two, her smile long gone from her face. She was not happy, this was not going well.

"My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, there is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold. My father is a merchant, the truth I now will tell, and in great London City, in opulence doth dwell." Her voice was like sweet honey, smooth and beautiful. He found him sitting down again, feeling more peaceful. He look back at her, there eyes meeting, he noticed that she was very beautiful creature, how come he was just noticing that now. Wait what was he here again, does it even matter anymore, he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"His fortune doth exceed, 300,000 gold, and he frowns upon his daughter, who loves a sailor bold, a fig for his riches, his merchandise and gold, true love has grafted my heart, give me my sailor bold." As she sang she drew closer, until she was back leaning in the boat. She was looking at him with such beautiful blue eyes, he drew closer and closer until their faces were but inches apart, her arms circled around his neck, as she drew back and pulled him with her. Pitch couldn't think, all he could do was watch and hear her she sung to him, as she sung, sung. 'Oh no' In one quick movement he ripped out of her hold and shoot out black sand at her. She swam back and in one equally quick motion swung her hand and motion water to deflect his sand. Her once beautiful face contorted in anger, her blue eyes turned into slights and her smile turn into a snarl showing off her intimidating long fangs.

"Wait! Wait! I did not come to fight you"

"Then why are you here, what you want? My voice, my hair, my fi-"

"No, I only ask for your . . . assistance" Fangs still sharp, and eyes still sharp she started to circle the boat.

"Assistance?"

"I need help defeating the guardians"

"The guardians, wait I know who you are now" She stopped circling the boat to face him, "Pitch Black, the Boogeyman wants help from me?"

"You are very powerful-"

"And I'm starting to not like you, you are in my ocean, you forget your place"

"Yes, and I'm truly sorry-"

"You're lying"

Pitch had enough of this, she might be able to kill him at any moment but he was no push over, "Listen, what if I told you, you could be believed in again?"

"By what humans? Why would I want that, they will only try to hunt for me"

"No, not sailors but children" At this her fangs slowly retracted and her eyes slowly turned back to that crystal blue.

"Children?"

"Imagine, your power stronger than ever before, imagine your influence over the ocean stretch so far you could tsunamis to cover continents"

"No, I don't want to cause destruction"

"And you won't have to, you don't have to be alone anymore" Now he hit nerve, as she went back to defense mood and with all her might formed a large wave to toppled over him and his small little boat. The force of the wave cause Pitch to fall right into the water. He was in for it now. frantically swimming to the surface he tried to use his black sand to help him back on his boat only to be pushed back down into the water.

Struggling against her surprisingly strong death grip, he pushed and shoved against her trying to keep her from ripping his throat out. He was going to drown if he kept this up, switching to one hand to hold her back he used his other hand to forge a knife and with all his might he slashed the knife towards her. The knife cut her shoulder and she let out a loud shrill, and suddenly he was free, taking his chance he swam up to the surface and sucked in as much air as he could. He need to get out of here.

Using his black sand he made a cloud he hopped on, again that high-pitched shrill filled the air, causing him to cover his ears from the painful sound. Looking down, he saw her shooting water at him, screaming thing in another language he couldn't understand, he notices the water was stained by red.

"I'll kill you! Pitch Black, do you hear me! I'll make sure you can never make a child fear again!"

"You can't kill fear, little mermaid"

'Well this didn't go as planned.' He thought as he flew away in cloud of black sand.

* * *

Jack hopped from rock to rock looking at the ocean before him. With one swing of his staff he sent the wind towards the ocean causing the waves to grow bigger and louder. But then there was this odd sound, it sound like something was in the water, like it was drowning for something. Moving towards the ocean he searched for what cause the noise, and there he saw it, it was a fish, and big fish, that was swimming towards the, the shore? He moved towards it, and gasped at the sight. It wasn't just any fish, it was a she and she was a mermaid, a wounded mermaid.

She crawled to the shore, putting more weight on one arm than the other, running towards her he ask, "Are you alright, what happened?!" She looked at him then hissed at him, warning him to back off. Slowing down he halted to a stop and raised his arm to show he meant no harm, "Hey, I'm not going to hurt to, I want to help. Why don't you tell me your name."

She kept looking at him, still wary, "Pearl, Who are you?"

"Jack Frost"

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"No, no I-I wont"

"Can you help me?"

"Yes of course, you're hurt"

"Yes, I know, but that can wait, I need you to take me to North Pole"

"The North Pole, but why do-"

"Trust me Jack, but the children of the world is in great danger"

A million questions ran through Jack's mind, but those had to wait, he need to get to the pole, fast. Mostly because that wound would be treated there. Picking her up gently not to hurt her shoulder, "Wind, take me to the North Pole" shooting into the sky he flew straight to Santa's place. He looked down to the shaking girl in his arms.

"Don't worry pearl, you're going to be ok, I promise"

* * *

Alright so I DONT own ROTG or the song My Jolly Sailor Bold, those all belong to other more talented people than myself.


End file.
